All Along
by Harukauranus
Summary: Sonny is returning from a road trip but gets into a car accident. That's when Chad realizes his feelings for Sonny. Will he be able to tell Sonny how much he cares? Or will he be too late?
1. Prologue

_Hey all you Channy fans. This is a little different than most Channy Fanfics. Sorry…I'm not much of a "he pushed her against the wall and kissed her to death" kinda girl so…my stories reflect that. Enjoy 3_

**All Along**

**Prologue:**

She was on her way back to Hollywood, returning from a road trip. Her mom had insisted she take one. Sonny had never been one to say "no" to anything. She couldn't even reject her

grandmother's Munroe Style Cherry Pie, which was the worst thing Sonny had ever tasted. The whole road trip was just Sonny, music, and the nature around her. And the constant mooing of

her cell phone every two minutes. "Hi, mom...I'm on my way back. Just like I was two seconds ago!" "Sorry, honey. It's just I haven't seen you in so long." "It's only been a week..." "Yeah. I

know...but it's a week longer than usual." "Mom...I'm almost there. I'm, like, a couple hours away." "Alright. I'll see you then. I'll be waiting outside of Stage 3!" "Okay, mom!" Sonny smiled to

herself. She pressed 'end'. The phone slipped out of her hands. Right under her feet. She bent down to reach for it. Someone blew their horn. Sonny looked up. It was a Semi. She screamed,

pressing on her breaks. Too late. The air bag hit her face. Utter darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**So Not Cool:**

Marshall came up to Mrs. Munroe looking a bit distraught. His cell phone was held up by a trembling hand. "Uh...Mrs. Munroe?"

"Yes, Marshall?"

"I think you should take this."

The cast of So Random gathered around, looking confused. Mrs. Munroe took the call. Her face went from confused, to questioning, to scared, and then she was crying. She covered her

mouth with the tips of her fingers. She nodded her head, and then remembering the person on the other line can't see her, said "yes", followed by "alright", and than an "I'll be there as soon

as I can".

"What's goin' on?" Nico asked as soon as Mrs. Munroe was off the phone.

"Sonny's in the hospital. She got hit by a Semi." Mrs. Munroe's voice cracked.

"No way! She was borrowing MY car!" Tawni cried.

"We should all go to the hospital." Grady declared.

"Yeah. Sonny's, like, family." Nico agreed.

"But she better pay me back for any damage she's done to my Porsche." Tawni whined.

"I'll go get Chad." Zora whispered to herself, running off.

"CUT! That was all wrong!" Chad yelled.

"What. Do. You. WANT?" Penelope was clearly agitated. "You've stopped the scene about a dozen times!"

"Act more upset! I've just broken up with you!"

"Fine! I'll try it again!"

"Ugh! Take it from the top!" Chad directed.

The lights were dimmed. A bright spotlight was set on Chad and Penelope. Chad took Penelope's hand and gently stared into her eyes. Penelope pretended to be entranced. The wind blew her hair in that perfect way that only happens in movies. Chad opened his mouth, about to break Penelope's heart.

Zora ran in front of the camera. "Cut!"

"Who said that? Only I can say cut!" Chad glared at Zora. "I should have known... a Random!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. I need to talk to you."

"Hello...are you blind, little girl? I'm in the middle of shooting an episode of MacKenzie Falls."

"Sonny's in trouble! She's in the hospital...she... a semi… ran into her. She might not be alright..." For the first time, Zora had a true, un-faked, genuine, sad expression on her face.

Chad was taken aback. He hadn't expected this. Were the Randoms trying to play a trick on him? No. This was low. Even for the Randoms. Sonny was an important member of their team. Even they wouldn't joke about something like this. "You're not kidding, are you?" Chad thought for a minute. "Wait...why are you telling me this?"

"Oh, Come on! Everyone knows you two have the biggest crushes on each other! You're not as mysterious as you think. Besides, we need a car."

Chad thought for a minute, shrugged his shoulders, and said, "Fair enough."

"Follow me."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Guess Who's Coming To The Hospital: **

"No." Tawni glared.

"Yes!" Zora glared back.

"He's the enemy...remember?" Nico cried out.

"He's got a car that can fit us all in!" Zora fought back.

"Weren't you the one that was always drilling us about not making friends with the enemy?" Grady reminded.

"Yeah! You were the one telling us to always be on our guard!" Nico added.

"Hey, look! There's the limo!" Tawni smiled, running to be the first one in.

"Wasn't she just against the whole idea?" Nico asked Grady.

Chad rolled down his window. "You guys coming? Or am I only taking Connie and Marshall?"

"Mrs. Munroe!" Sonny's mom corrected.

Tawni scrambled to open the door. Nico and Grady reluctantly followed her in. Zora closed the door behind her. Mrs. Munroe sat in the front, giving the driver instructions to the hospital.

Tears stained her raw cheeks. She prayed that her daughter was still alive. Tawni took out her make-up mirror to apply some lipstick. Grady and Nico were messing with the limo's T.V. Zora

was eying Chad, who was staring into the distance.

Chad thought of Sonny's face. He thought of how they use to fight. How he would say "fine!" only to hear her say "fine!" back. They would keep it up for hours. She was smart, beautiful,

talented, and funny (although he would never admit it out loud). She changed his whole perspective on things. He remembered the butterflies in his stomach that he got when they went out

on their fake date. He remembered how during Sonny's fake prom they'd danced. He thought of all the memories they had made together...although most of them were filled with fighting.

Was he really developing feelings for Sonny Munroe? Or had they been there all along?

"We're here." The driver announced.

"It is a sad place when a mother has to spend the last few minutes of her dying daughter's life filling out paper work in the waiting room!" Connie yelled at the receptionist.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. There's nothing I can do."

"Of course there isn't!" Connie puffed.

The waiting room was white. Not plain white. Not coffee white. Bleach white. The kind of white that blinds you and makes you want to close your eyes. There was a T.V in the corner

turned to the news station. On the other side of the room, several children were playing with germ-infested toys. Marshall pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead. Waiting rooms

made him nervous.

"Is there a vending machine around?" Nico asked.

"Yeah. I'm getting kind of hungry." Grady agreed.

"How can you be thinking of food at a time like this?" Zora clenched her teeth in anger.

"Sorry." They both muttered.

Chad walked up to the receptionist. He flipped his hair, gave her his fall-for-me smile, and winked. The receptionist just stared, unmoved. "So..." He leaned over the table, "what room is

Sonny staying in?"

"I'm only allowed to disclose that information to family members."

Chad didn't give up. "Her mother is right there!"

"Then have her mother come up and ask."

"You people are insane...you know that, right? Are you trained to be heartless?"

"Chad, sit down!" Zora commanded.

It seemed like hours before Mrs. Munroe finished filling out all the required information. Finally, a doctor came into the waiting room and announced that Sonny was allowed to have

visitors. "But only one at a time. Two at most."

"So, she's alright?" Connie's eyes filled with hope.

"Yes, Mrs. Munroe. She's alright."

Tawni jumped up from her seat. "Me first! I can't stand sitting in these uncomfortable chairs ... and this room is giving me a headache!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sonny's So Random Reunion: **

Sonny's room was at the end of the hall. Tawni passed several rooms with sick patients and she thought she was going to throw up any minute. 'This is worse than the waiting room!' she

thought. When she reached Sonny's room, she stopped. Taking a deep breath, she stepped in. Sonny was wearing one of those paper dresses. A blanket was draped over her. A needle was

shoved into her left arm while her other was in a bandage. She had gauze on the side of her forehead and some cuts on her cheeks.

"Hey, Sonny." Tawni whispered.

Sonny opened her eyes. "Hey. Look, I'm sorry. I'll pay you back. I promise."

Tawni stood there, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I completely ruined your car." Sonny's voice came out raspy. She was barely able to talk.

"Oh...that." Tawni debated whether to let Sonny hear what she was expecting or to tell her what she really thought. She decided to go with the second one. "Sonny... forget the car. It

doesn't matter. I mean, yeah...I was upset at first." Tawni inhaled deeply. "Okay! Fine! I'll say it! I was sitting in that waiting room and I realized that... Sonny, you're my best friend!

And...and you're the only best friend I ever had... no one knows me better than you. No one accepts me better than you. I can't lose you! I just can't!" Breathing in once more, Tawni

regained her perfect posture. "There! I said it."

Sonny smiled and reached out her hand. Tawni took it. "You're my best friend too." She croaked.

"I can't stay here anymore. I can't look at you like this. Just promise you'll get better, okay?"

"Tawni? Are you crying?"

"No. It's just...my allergies." Tawni turned around. "Um...I'm... ganna go."

Grady and Nico came in next. Sonny smiled. They smiled back.

"Um...hi?" Sonny felt a bit awkward.

"Hey...so, uh...I'm not very good at this" Nico confessed.

"Yeah. Me neither." Grady agreed.

"I'm glad you're okay." Nico lightly punched her shoulder.

"Yeah. Everyone was worried about you. Even..."

"Shhh!" Nico elbowed Grady.

"Ow! That hurt!" Grady rubbed his arm.

They stood there arguing for a couple seconds. Then made some small talk.

Sonny laughed. Then grimaced. "Thanks you guys... I really needed that."

"Yeah... see ya." Grady and Nico headed out the door.

"Hey, Sonny!" Zora walked in, Marshall at her heels.

"Wow! Did all of Hollywood come to see me?" Sonny laughed.

"Pretty much." Zora smiled. "We really miss you, Sonny."

Marshall stood in the background, looking very uncomfortable and feeling like he was intruding.

"I'm so sorry to have caused such a commotion."

"What commotion? This? No...we needed a break. Besides...there were too many episodes without you." Zora remarked.

"I was only gone for seven days!" Sonny reminded.

"That's seven episodes too many!" Sonny laughed. "Well, thanks. I feel so loved."

Zora smiled, pleased with herself. "Oh! Speaking of love, that reminds me. I brought a little present for you..."

"Oh?"

"But before you see your present, I'll leave you alone with your mom."

Before Marshall followed Zora out the door, he cleared his throat and said, "It's good to see you well and laughing. Can't wait to have you back on set."

"Honey?"

"Mom! Oh, mom! It's so good to see you!" Sonny thought she would cry.

Connie raced to her daughter's bedside. "Oh, Sonny...you're alright!" She couldn't keep the tears from falling. "I feel like somehow it's my fault."

"Mom? How could it be your fault? I was just a little careless, that's all. I'll know better next time." Sonny tried to reassure her mother.

"I shouldn't have ever pushed you to take a break. I was the one who insisted you go on that pointless road trip!"

"Mom! Mom...I'm fine! Really...I'm here..."

"Yes. Yes, you are." Connie kissed Sonny's hair.

"Now, I'm going to go get you something to eat. Are they feeding you in this place?"

"No, mom...don't go. Please?"

"I believe there's someone here who wants to see you..." Sonny's mom winked. "I'll be back." She whispered, disappearing through the door.

"Who is it? Who else could possibly want to talk to me?" Sonny wondered.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Fine! Fine! Good! Good!:**

"Just go in there!" Zora spat.

Chad paced back and forth between the hall and the waiting room. What if Sonny doesn't want to see him? What if she gets upset just looking at him? He missed having her around. He

just couldn't take that kind of rejection!

"She's waiting!" Zora sang out.

"It's alright, Zora. Maybe Chad doesn't want to talk to her." Tawni suggested.

"If you don't go right now, we're leaving this hospital!" Zora screamed.

"Okay, okay! I'm going." Chad mustered up all his courage and walked straight to her door.

Stopping just before he entered, he recollected his cool. As he set foot in Sonny's room, he glanced everything over. Then, he spotted Sonny. She was lying peacefully on the hospital bed.

Her eyes were shut tight. 'Great.' He thought, 'she fell asleep waiting for me.'. Chad walked up to Sonny's bed and sat in a chair. She had cuts and bruises all over her face. Chad caught a

lock of her hair, which he gently brushed through his fingers.

"I wish I could find whoever did this..." He whispered.

Sonny opened her eyes. "Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"The one and only." Chad attempted a smile.

"Why are you here?"

"I...uh...yeah. Um, I'm not good at making conversation." He looked away.

"Chad..."

"I'm not here to fight with you. I just...I was..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Awww, you were worried about me!" Sonny smiled.

"Sonny, I need to tell you something. It's something really important. Something I've thought a lot about since you left."

"I'm listening." Curiosity swept over her.

Chad stared into her eyes. "I... I was thinking about how much I missed you. I missed you coming over and arguing with me at the Falls. I missed getting you angry. I missed seeing

you...andhearing your voice. I missed you calling me in the middle of the night to yell "Fine! Fine! Good! Good!". Most of all, most of all, I missed seeing your smile and hearing your laugh."

Sonny blushed. Chad had surprised her. She thought he had come to make her life miserable. Instead, he has become her favorite visitor. Chad blushed as well, looking away from Sonny's

face.

"Do you think it's possible to have liked someone so much... that person having been right in front of you all along...but you were too stubborn and stupid to see it...or accept it?"

"I think so." Sonny smiled.

"Do you, Sonny? Do you, really?" Sonny laughed at the familiar phrase.

"Yes, Chad. I do." She answered in the same over-dramatic tone, looking him straight in the eye.

"Sonny...I think I'm in love with you..." He couldn't believe he just spit it out like that.

Sonny's heart skipped a beat. Did he just say that? Did Chad Dylan Cooper just say that? "Well...I think I'm in love with you too, Chad."

Chad's eyes grew wide. "Really?" A smile formed on his face.

"Really, Chad. Really." Sonny smiled back.

"So...does that mean you'll go out with me? Like...on a date?"

"Fine." Sonny grinned.

"Fine!" Chad beamed.

"Good!" Sonny giggled.

"Good!" Chad laughed.

_Like…YEAH! Best ending or what? Wow… I've enjoyed writing this and I hope all you Channy fans have enjoyed reading this. My first online story! *celebrate* _

_Please Review ^ .^ [praise or criticism…I take both]_


End file.
